The present invention relates generally to incubator-type fish farms using recycled materials and, more particularly, to an incubator-type fish farm using recycled materials which can steadily enhance water quality without using harmful chemicals, such as disinfectants, antibiotics or the like, and which is provided with a cooling unit and a heating unit and thus is able to operate regardless of a sudden change in temperature due to the cold or heat.
Generally, on a fish farm, remnants of feed for fish and the excreta of fish are deposited and accumulated on the bottom of the fish farm, and contaminants continuously accumulate because of the closed-circulation process. Therefore, if water-purity control is not carried out steadily, the water suffers from eutrophication.
A typical ground fish farm is almost a single enclosed space. Despite a small amount of organic or inorganic contaminants, the ecosystem in the fish farm is easily imbalanced. In the case of most fish farms, once water begins to be contaminated, even though a source of contamination is cut off, the level of contamination continuously increases. Therefore, water quality control or an improvement method thereof that is economical and is suitable for fish farms is urgently needed.
Factors of a decline in water quality include: an increase in the population of nasty germs, bacteria and viruses due to variations in surrounding air and water pollution; an increase in the amount of toxic substances in the water, creation of organic matter that discharges harmful gas, such as ammonia or the like; shortage of dissolved oxygen due to an increase in zooplankton resulting from an increase in phytoplankton; deterioration of the transparency of water; a reduction of pH; the abrupt appearance of harmful insects; etc.
To remove such factors, chemicals, such as antibiotics, disinfectants, deadly chemicals, etc. are sprayed. However, the frequent spraying of chemicals causes chemical residue to accumulate, resulting in fish dying.
Furthermore, in the conventional fish farm, hot water is directly supplied into the fish farm when the temperature of the water must be increased. However, this method cannot evenly heat water in the fish farm. Moreover, in an area into which hot water is directly supplied, because of a rapid temperature increase, aerobic bacteria or the like which have the self-purification ability may not be able to live.